


I Used to Dream About Love

by Loki_ate_my_pudding



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_ate_my_pudding/pseuds/Loki_ate_my_pudding
Summary: Peter feels sick. He's on Titan, surrounded by Tony and Dr.Strange, but all he can think about is how everyone is disappearing around him and did he mention he feels sick? He just wants to go home to Wade and be okay.





	I Used to Dream About Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am unsatisfied with the ending of Infinity War so I'm changing it based on my own prompt. 
> 
> "What if Peter thinks he's going to disappear but he just feels sick from anxiety and nerves and he looks a little dumb clinging so tightly to Tony but doesn't care"

* * *

Peter Parker wished for a moment that he'd listened when Tony told him to go home. He wondered if that would prevent any of this from happening, or if it would all end up the same.

He wondered this silently, as Dr. Strange disintegrated beside him, and his eyes fixated on Tony Stark for a few moments before he let them slip shut, and the sick feeling settled in his stomach. It settled deep, a new form of dread coiled heavily inside him. He opened his eyes, and Tony was the only one there now. Tony, and the silence surrounding them on Titan. "Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good." He said softly, feet feeling about ready to give out underneath him.

He forced himself to take a few staggering steps towards Tony, feeling an awful lot like a newborn deer as he collapsed in the older man's arms. "You'll be fine."

"I don't wanna go, sir..." He clung impossibly tight onto Tony, hands weakly gripping at his limbs. Tony's arms came around him, holding him up from the ground. Tony wondered in that moment, with Peter clinging from him so tightly, if he'd lied when he said Peter would be fine. 

He wondered if he'd just poured false hope onto the already burning wound that was losing the only kid he'd ever felt close enough with to call his own. He wondered if that kid would ever get to go back to Earth, if he'd ever go back into the apartment he shared with that merc and their border collie. He wondered if he'd lied to satisfy his own intense fear.

"Please, I don't wanna go." He whimpered into the older man's chest, his own heaving heavily with the sharp intakes of breath. Tony silently let them slide to the ground, Peter still gathered in his arms. He rocked them gently, pretending he didn't feel Peter's tears wet his dark shirt. 

Tony rocked them and pretended that nothing was wrong, and that Peter was okay, and everything was okay, and there wasn't this paralyzing thought in the back of his head that Pepper could be just like Dr. Strange. Gone. 

It was silent lent aside from Peter’s soft cries and Tony’s gentle shush’s when it became clear that Peter wasn’t going to die. He wasn’t going to disintegrate like the others, his body was still just as there as it had been before, but there was still something different. It was the growing fear between the two of them, that what they had to go home to wouldn’t be there any longer. 

It was the thought lurking in Peter’s mind that, although he might not have become dust, Wade had. Or May. Or Ned. He could go back to Earth, and try to be Peter Parker again, just normal Peter who didn’t have tormenting nightmares of dying under a collapsed building, or now nightmares of this. Part of him knew he’d ever be the same. 

But he still cried against Tony, who didn’t say anything against it. The kid had been through too much to be pushed away by the only thing close to a father figure in his life. He just comforted him as best as he could, hands carding through his hair. “Let’s get you home to Wade somehow, okay?” 

Peter nodded wordlessly, hesitant to pull himself away from Tony, but doing it nonetheless. He stood awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot on the terrain of Titan. “Now, to figure out how to get home.” 

 

~

 

Peter burst through the door that separated the hallway from his apartment, the old wood surprisingly not breaking at the force of him throwing his body against it. “Wade!” He shouted, fear and sadness laced in his words. 

He held his breath in anticipation, desperate to see his boyfriend round a corner and smile at him, desperate to hear some dirty joke or something, desperate to feel his arms around him, to feel him and know he was really there. Peter couldn’t bare the thought of Wade not being there, disintegrating like the others. 

He sivered at the silence, the only sound being Harley’s loud bark from the other room, and for a split second, Peter came to a silent conclusion that Wade was dead. Wade was dead, and stubborn tears filled his eyes that he couldn’t seem to shake, even as his boyfriend came through one of the doorways with a shit-eating grin as usual. 

He couldnt shake the tears when Wade dropped the stuff he’d been holding and practically sprinted to Peter, collecting the smaller male in his arms. He felt like a child for the second time today, wrapped up in an older man’s arms, desperate to feel every bit of him. He needed to know he was there and okay. 

Wade didn’t question it, just moving them slowly so they were on the couch, Peter curled against Wade’s chest, sitting carefully on his lap. “I’m here, Petey, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I love you so much.” He whispered through his tears, the ones that wetted someone else’s shirt for the second time that day again. “So much, Wade, please don’t ever leave.” 

“I won’t leave you, baby boy, I love you too.” He said, and the silence after seemed to make everything okay. Just being with Wade, wrapped in his arms, he momentarily forgot about everything. He let his worries go, because he was safe with Wade, and there wasn’t a thing that would change that. 

Wade was okay, and Peter was okay, and they’d be okay eventually, one day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but hopefully wholesome.


End file.
